A Ghostly Interview
by The Devils Song
Summary: The night after he asked me out, he was dead. He came to me, he warned me, but I had no idea who his killer was.


**A Ghostly Interview**

"You'll never guess who I interviewed last night!"

Ruka, my best friend, sighed and ran a hand through his long blond hair. He was used to my fanatical reporting, though he disapproved of it.

"Who was it this time, Mikan?" The exasperation in his voice was evident. Ruka didn't understand the thrill of a hit story or the excitement of an interview with somebody amazing. I feared he never would.

I squealed and clapped my hands. "Natsume Hyuuga! Can you believe it? Natsume Hyuuga, the lead singer of Bad Night!" Bad Night was my favourite band. Ever. I practically worshiped them.

Ruka smiled and tapped my head. "Good for you, shortie." 

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's that?" I asked Natsume.<p>

This was our second interview. Natsume glanced down to follow my line of vision and saw the pendant around his neck. "Oh, this?" he said, lifting it up higher for me to see it clearly. I had noticed that he wore it all the time, but I had no idea why. It was a silver owl with rubies for eyes and it's wings spread out mid-flight like razors.

"This is my one-of-a-kind pendant," he said almost fondly. "My brother had it made for himself but he died before it came." Natsume's crimson eyes took on a wistful look. "He said he liked the rubies because they reminded him of my eyes."

I smiled at him. "That's beautiful. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be," he said, shifting back into stoic mode. "Now, do you have any other questions?"

I shook my head. "No, I think we're done. Thank you so much for your time, Natsume."

I began to stand from my seat next to him on the couch but he halted me with a hand on my arm. "Just because you don't have any questions doesn't mean I don't." His eyes searched mine questioningly. "Do you want to go out with me?"

I almost died out of happiness. I nodded my head very fast and he stopped me with a hand on my cheek. "Good," he said, before leaning down to kiss me hungrily. 

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured through the window of my lemon-yellow kitchen. I hummed the tune of a Bad Night song as I made my breakfast - one piece of toast. I was too excited for my date to eat much more. Gargoyle, my dog, sat at my feet, whimpering for food.<p>

I laughed at how cute he was before turning on the the television and switching to the news.

"Last night the lead singer of the popular band Bad Night, Natsume Hyuuga, was found murdered in his penthouse suite. The police are . . . "

The knife I was holding dropped to the floor.

"What?" I whispered, astonished. It couldn't be true. No way. I had been with Natsume just last night! We were supposed to go out today, too. How could he possibly be gone? Things like that . . . they just didn't happen in real life! That's what happens to other people. Natsume can't be gone. Gargoyle rubbed his head confortingly against my leg.

"Mikan Sakura."

I whipped around at the sudden voice and collapsed to my knees in shock. His black hair hung slightly in his crimson eyes as he gazed at me. There was no way I couldn't recognise him.

"Natsume," I said shakily. He's alive! Just as I felt overwhelming joy I realised something. There was an almost ethereal glow around him and some parts of him faded in out of focus. He wasn't alive. The disappointment almost crushed me.

Natsume crouched beside me and smiled half-heartedly. "I don't have much time. I'm sorry that I missed our date."

"No. No, it's not your fault."

He held up a finger to silence me and continued to talk. "I have to warn you. The person who killed me is very close to you."

Fear gripped my heart. "Who is it?" Natsume began to fade. "Tell me who it is!"

Natsume shook his head mournfully. "I can't tell you. Goodbye, Mikan. I'm sorry."

Just as he disappeared a knock sounded at the door. I didn't say anything. Something was off about Natsume. It nagged at me, my mind told me to think harder. What was wrong with him? You know, besides the fact that he was dead. I couldn't even bring myself to cry.

"Hey, the door was open so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind?" Ruka smiled charmingly at me as he ducked through the door.

"Of course I don't mind." I froze. Around his neck was a very familiar pendant. That's what was off - Natsume hadn't been wearing his pendant. Now that very same owl stared at me from it's place around Ruka's neck, almost pleading for me to do something.

Ruka killed Natsume.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern written all over his face. Maybe the killer sold it or something, or maybe Ruka had bought a knock-off. But no, I was sure Ruka killed him. His gentle smiled made me grimace in disgust before I managed to cover it up.

"Nothing," I said, giving him a fake smile. "I just have to call somebody. I'll be right back."

The minute I entered my room I phoned the police and told them my discovery. They were at my house within half an hour, escorting the snarling Ruka away in handcuffs.

All of that had been a blur. I didn't remember much of it. My Mother said it's because of the shock, but I think it's because I just don't want to remember. However, I do remember one thing as clear as day. Natsume's voice coming to me along with a breeze, murmurming gently in my ear.

"Thank you." 

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas, Shya! =D

DISCLAIMED: I own none of the copyright material mentioned.


End file.
